Princesas Descoladas
by Goddess-chan
Summary: Sakura encontrou o garoto perfeito,mas há problemas também, Sasuke vem de um ambiente rico e de classe alta e há também a amiga de Sasuke,Kin.A rainha do gelo.Por sorte ela tem amigas, Ino e Hinata que estão lá para ajudala.[SasuxSaku][GaaxIno][HinaxNaru]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto obviamente não me pertence, nem a historia abaixo...

_Fanfic baseada no livro_ **_Galeras,Paqueras & Princesas Descoladas _**da autora **_Cathy Hopkins._**

_**Enjoy ;Dd**_

**---------------------------------------O Trem do Amor--------------------------------------------**

**-Sakura**, é você? – perguntou Ino do outro lado do telefone-Você parece estranha. Onde você esta?

-No banheiro, no trem vindo do_ inferno_ – suspirei.

Eu podia ouvir a risada dela. Por que as pessoas sempre pensam que é engraçado quando minha vida se transforma em um desastre total?.

-Não, _falando sério_. É um pesadelo. Estamos parados no meio do nada. Eu deveria estar em casa havia horas.

-Parece que você esta com um balde na cabeça – disse Ino – O telefone esta com eco. De qualquer forma, o que você faz no banheiro? Você não esta presa ai, esta? – Ela começou a rir novamente.

-Eu estou aqui – disse bem pausadamente – para falar no meu celular sem que todo vagão escute, esperando receber alguma solidariedade de alguém que _deveria _ser uma de minhas melhores amigas.

- Eu sinto muito Sakura. Logo o trem vai andar.

-O que você esta fazendo?

-Assistindo TV. Estão reprisando um filme legal. Vou para a casa da Hinata mais tarde.

-Que sorte. Queria estar ai. Não vou conseguir agüentar isso aqui por muito tempo. Sinto um tédio terrível.

-Você não levou um livro?

-Já li.

-Revista?

-Li duas vezes.

-Ligue para Hinata.

-Ela saiu.

-Então volte e converse com um dos passageiros. Isso vai fazer com que o tempo passe rápido.

-Não quero voltar para lá, Estou com a família Satã sentada bem atrás de mim. Lembre-me de nunca ter filhos.

-Eu pensei que gostasse de crianças.

-Eu gosto, mas tudo tem um limite. Sinceramente, é horrível. Há um garotinho atrás de mim que esta me deixando louca.Ele fica chutando o meu banco, brigando com a irmã, brincando com um joguinho irritante de computador que faz barulhos de sirene de policia.E os pais deles ficam lá sentados como se ele fosse a criatura mais adorável da face da Terra.Queria que eles pedissem para o garotinho calar a boca.

-Então mude de lugar.é sábado.Entre no vagão de final de semana e pague o extra.Você tem dinheiro para isso?

-Sim, eu já mudei de lugar. Papai me deu o que faltava.Mas, por causa da Páscoa, o trem esta lotadissimo e não há assentos suficientes, então eles colocaram_ todo _mundo na primeira classe.E o aquecimento esta quebrado_.E_ não tem o carrinho do bufe! Eu não posso nem tomar uma Coca. Pare de rir. Eu não sei o que é tão engraçado.

-Desculpe Sakura – disse Ino -, estou rindo de pensar em você escondido no banheiro. Você sempre vai aos lugares mais bonitos, mais badalados.

-Ah, esta certo. Grande.Ihhh! Está um cheiro horrível aqui: acho que alguém fumou um cigarro escondido. Só um segundo, vou dar uma borrifadas.

Peguei o meu perfume Calvin Klein, o CK1, e esguichei pelo ar.

-Ficou melhor. Eu estou muuuuuuuuuito entediada, Ino.Por favor, me divirta.

-Vá lá, sente-se, e tente fazer um pouco daquela meditação que aprendemos na escola.

-Ah, dá um tempo. Isso é coisa da Hinata.

-Então, quando você vai voltar para o seu lugar?

-Sei lá. Nunca, pelo que parece.Deve ser alguma punição, com certeza.Eu morri, fui para o inferno, e ficarei presa neste trem com todas essas pessoas loucas por toda a eternidade.

-Você é tão exagerada, Sakura. Pode acreditar que vai estar de volta antes do que pensa.

-É o que eu quero. O papai me deixou em Suna á uma hora da tarde a viagem deveria durar _três_ horas. Nós já estamos no trem todos esses tempos, E agora, parece que o trem quebrou... Apesar de que eles não anunciaram nada sobre o que esta acontecendo, O que devo fazer?

-Bom, eu não sei. Vá se maquiar um pouco.

-Boa idéia. -Eu puxei a minha nécessaire e comecei a passar um batom. – Oh, espere um segundinho – eu disse, enquanto o trem, de repente, deu uns solavancos fazendo com que eu lambuzasse toda a minha bochecha de batom. –Oops, acho que estamos livres. Yeh. Estamos andando novamente...Ino, Ino?...

A ligação caiu e então me olhei mais uma vez no espelho e me penteei, Perguntei a mim mesma se deveria passar mais algum tempo ali, prendendo o cabelo. Ou talvez devesse deixá-lo solto. Um garoto tinha ficado a viagem inteira olhando para mim. Até que ele era bonitinho. Na verdade muito bonito. As pessoas dizem que o cabelo é um dos meus pontos fortes: ele é longo atém a cintura e tem a coloração rosada. Decidi deixa-lo solto. Eu queria ficar bonita para quando o Garoto-no-Canto fizesse sua jogada. Esperava que fosse apenas uma questão de tempo.

Os passageiros ficaram olhando para mim enquanto andava de volta pelo vagão. Hoje em dia estou acostumada com isso, já que as pessoas sempre olham pra mim.Hinata diz que é porque eu sou uma supergata e me sobressaio em uma multidão,mas,ás vezes, eu acho que é também porque eles não conseguem decifrar de onde eu sou.Eu consigo ouvir o tique-taque de seus cérebros tentando descobrir a minha nacionalidade.Na verdade, meu pai é italiano e a minha mãe é japonesa.Às vezes, eu digo as pessoas que sou japaliana ou italijapa.Isso as confunde.

Ser difícil de identificar é uma coisa útil em alguns dias, quando saio com a Ino e a Hinata e estamos de mau humor. Nós fingimos ser estudantes estrangeiras. Eu finjo ser japonesa ou chinesa. Ino finge ser sueca, já que é loira e tem olhos azuis grandes, e consegue falar com um sotaque muito bom. E a Hinata, por alguma razão, sempre finge ser norueguesa.

Enquanto eu passava por varias pessoas iradas e sentadas em suas malas no corredor, ouviu-se um anuncio no alto-falante.

"Pedimos desculpas pelo atraso e pela falta de assentos. Chegaremos a Suna em poucos minutos. No entanto, por causa de um problema com o motor, ficaremos parados lá enquanto os mecânicos fazem o conserto. Chegaremos a Konoha aproximadamente com duas horas de atraso".

Um lamento atravessou o trem, seguido de um coro de vozes, pois as pessoas pegaram seus celulares e começaram a ligar.

E assim por diante por todo o vagão.

Foi então que eu percebi que não conseguia encontrar o meu lugar. Olhei para os outros passageiros, achando que talvez pudesse estar no vagão errado.Mas não, a Família Satã continuava lá.E o Garoto-Fofo-no-Canto também.Uma velhinha de cabelos brancos e óculos estava sentada em meu lugar. E ela parecia tão confortável que eu não podia nem pensar em pedir para ela se mudar. Seria muita maldade.

Olhei pelo vagão, mas não tinha nenhum outro assento. Esta bem, vou ter de ficar de pé, pensei. Por duas horas e meia. É isso ai. Será possível?

Mas Kami-sama decidiu ter pena de mim. Poucos minutos depois, chegamos a Suna e, aleluia, o homem sentado na frente do Garoto Fofo se levantou para ir embora. O garoto olhou para mim e indicou com o queixo o banco na frente dele. Beleza pensei, e fui até lá.

Nesse momento o trem diminuiu a velocidade, a fim de parar, e eu? Perdi o equilíbrio. Considerando o dia que estava tendo, os próximos momentos pareciam inevitáveis.

-Oi – sorriu o Garoto Fofo, quando cai bem no colo dele. -Na verdade, eu estava lhe mostrando o assento do lado. Mas assim esta bom para mim.

Ele deu um sorriso sexy, sabia que estava da cor de meus cabelos, eu podia ver que ele esperava que eu saltasse toda envergonhada, então decidi ser mais descolada que ele. Permaneci ali por um momento, como se estivesse muito a vontade, joguei para ele um dos meus melhores olhares sedutores e dei um sorriso.

_Depois_ eu me levantei.

-É talvez mais tarde – eu disse tentando esconder o rubor na minha face, sentei-me no assento oposto.

-Ok, ok. Esta certo. Sem problemas – ele disse, parecendo frustrado. - Hm, eu sou Sasuke. Oi.

-Foi tão romântico-eu disse para as garotas mais tarde naquele dia, enquanto me servia de uma rodada de batatinha Ruffles na casa de Hinata-Como num filme, eu simplesmente _caí_ no colo dele. Se algum dia alguém filmar a nossa historia, acho que gostaria que aquele cara que faz o Angel em _Buffy_ fizesse o papel dele.

Estávamos no quarto da Hinata. O trem finalmente chegou a Konoha ás seis e meia.

-Sua historia! Mas você acabou de conhece-lo – disse Hinata, tomando um gole de Coca.

-E, conhecendo você do jeito que conheço – disse Ino -, foi como cair sem querer querendo.

-Não foi-eu disse. - Não sou você Ino – ela fez uma careta-O trem deu um solavanco.

Ino fez uma daquelas caras de "ta bom, vai", mas Hinata olhava toda interessada. Ela também é uma pessoa super-romantica.

-Então conte tudo o que aconteceu – ela disse abraçando uma almofada roxa no chão.

-O resto da viagem passou rapidinho. A gente falou sem parar. Sem perceber, nós já tínhamos chegado a Konoha...

-Qual o nome dele? – Hinata perguntou.

-Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke.Ele mora aqui em Konoha mesmo e tem 16 anos.

-Como ele é? – perguntou Ino.

-Alto, moreno, olhos encantadores, um sorriso sexy de matar...

-Um gato – acrescentou à loira rindo.

-O que ele estava fazendo no trem?

-Ele tinha ido até a Universidade de Tókio, para ver se vai querer ir para lá quando terminar o colégio. Decidi que também posso gostar de ir para lá quando terminas a escola. Realmente é "o" lugar.

-Essa escola é foda...

-E cara... - acrescentou Hinata.

-Então ele é riquinho – disse Ino, numa voz esnobe e ridícula.

-Ele não é esnobe nem metido - disse ignorando-a – Pensei que vocês fossem ficar feliz por mim, eu conheci alguém realmente interessante.

-Eu _estou _feliz – disse Hinata. -Mas você tem certeza de que quer se envolver com um garoto que pode estar indo embora em breve?

-Não por algum tempo. E nós nem nos conhecemos direito...vocês estão ficando loucas.

-Você que chegou toda feliz falando desse cara. – Ino retrucou – Ele pediu para ver você de novo?

-Sim. A gente vai cavalgar.

-Cal vagar!Tipo, com cavalos?

-É.

-Você já andou a cavalo alguma vez?

-Não, mas tenho certeza de que logo pego o jeito.

Ino e Hinata trocaram olhares preocupados.

-Você disse a ele que nunca tinha cavalgado, não é? – disse Hinata.

-Claro que não. Não pode ser tão difícil.

-Ah, Sakura... - Hinata começou.

-Não – interrompeu Ino – A testuda vai ter que descobrir por si mesma...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Primeiro capitulo on \o

Espero que gostem... Tem muita coisa ainda por vir...muita coisa não, a fic vai ter 13 capitulos...talvez 14 ou 15...afinal vou incrementar mais a historia.vão ser 3 casais, Ino e Gaara, Naruto e Hinata, e Sasuke e Sakura...

Infelizmente meu casal preferido vai ficar de fora... Shikamaru e Temari ;-; mas eu sobrevivo ;x

Enfim...tomarem que gostem D

**Reviews please **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto obviamente não me pertence, nem a historia abaixo...

_Fanfic baseada no livro_ **_Galeras,Paqueras & Princesas Descoladas _**da autora **_Cathy Hopkins._**

_**Capitulo 2 **_

_**Enjoy ;Dd**_

**----------------------------------- Problemas com cavalo ---------------------------------------**

Coloquei um banquinho ao lado de minha mãe no balcão do café-da-manhã.

-Bom dia

-Bom dia-ela disse.

-Mãe posso ter aulas de equitação?

-Equitação?Pra que?Você nunca mostrou nenhum interesse em cavalos antes.

Naquele momento, meu irmão mais velho, Naruto entrou se arrastando, com o cabelo loiro espetado para todos os lados e ainda de pijama. Parecia que Naruto não tinha dormido, porque não parava de bocejar.

-É.Para que você quer ter aulas de equitação?

-Não lhe interessa Naruto-respondi nervosa.

-Quem você quer impressionar agora?

-Ao contrario de algumas pessoas presente-eu disse - Não preciso impressionar ninguém.

Realmente, não sabia o que as meninas viam naquele chato.

-Algum garoto, aposto-continuou Naruto.

-Pra dizer a verdade, eu conheci, sim, um garoto no trem de volta ontem...

-Eu sabia – disse Naruto ao enfiar a cabeça na geladeira.

-Bem, ele me convidou para um passeio a cavalo – disse, tentando resistir ao desejo de empurrar Naruto para dentro da geladeira e fechar a porta.

-Onde? – perguntou minha mãe.

-Em algum lugar no norte de Konoha. Ele me deu o endereço. Esta lá em cima.

-Quando? – perguntou Naruto, saindo da geladeira com um suco de laranja e uma tigela de ramen.

-Como você consegue comer isto há esta hora?

-Quando minha filha?

-Amanha.

Naruto encheu o copo de suco, depois se sentou no balcão. - E você acha que vai aprender a calvagar em uma tarde? Se liga!

Mostrei a língua para ele.

-Eu pensei que você tinha deslocado a mandíbula por beijar demais – disse tirando sarro dele, e o pior é que era verdade, ela tinha ficado um tempão nos amassos com uma garota a ponto de deslocar o mandíbula-Como é que vai mastigar?

-Da mesma forma que você vai andar a cavalo – ele disse, fazendo uma careta ao comer o ramem. - Com dificuldade. De qualquer maneira não esta deslocada, apenas dolorida.

Tive vontade de socá-lo a fim de deslocar mesmo a mandíbula dele, de repente me lembrei de Hinata, não sabia se contava esse fato para ela ou não, afinal fora apaixonada pelo meu irmão a alguns anos atrás, infelizmente o idiota nem se tocou que ela gostava dele.

-Eu posso ir andar a cavalo, não posso mãe?- perguntei.

-Sim pode – disse – Mas fazer aulas de equitação não...

Ah, NÃO, eu eu iria andar a cavalo sem nem ao menos vi um de perto.

-Mãe...

-Não adianta, aulas de equitação são muito caras,e você sabe, não tenho dinheiro para gastar com bobagens, querida, seu novo amigo sabe andar a cavalo não sabe? – afirmei que sim – Então, peça a ele para te ensinar.

-É mesmo, se ele pode te ensinar porque ter aulas de equitação – Naruto disse fazendo uma de suas caras convencidas do tipo "eu sei de tudo". – Oh, entendo, você quer se exibir, tipo, eu sou Haruno Sakura e eu ando a cavalo desde pequena...

-Não, não quero.

-Quer sim.

-Não quero – isto estava me irritando.

-Quer.

-Quando é que vocês dois vão crescer? – minha mãe perguntou, colocando as mãos nas orelhas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu combinei de encontrar o Sasuke no metro, já que ele disse que era perto dos estábulos. Estava realmente ansiosa por isso-uma tarde inteira sozinha com ele. Seria uma boa oportunidade de conhecê-lo melhor.

Cheguei a estação, subi correndo as escadas e passei pela lanchonete e pela loja de meias na entrada do metro e depois sai para a rua – e foi lá que meu coração se despedaçou.Sasuke estava esperando com duas garotas altas e magras.Elas eram mais ou menos da mesma idade que eu, e ambas estavam com aquela pode desleixada olhando para os trilhos fora da estação fazendo aquela cara de "Ai, como isso é chato" de modelo da_ Vogue_.

Elas pareciam amazonas experientes com os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, calça e botas de equitação. Ambas olharam para mim como se eu fosse um _alien._

Eu estava usando meu jeans, tênis Nike e uma blusa de alcinhas preta.

-Esta é minha prima Sasame – disse Sasuke. - E esta é Kin, uma amiga.

Sasame sorriu, mas Kin fez uma careta de patricinha mimada.

-Então você é a Sakura?- falou arrastando as palavras.

-A primeira e a única- eu sorri- Oi.

Sasame parecia legal, tinha um rosto amigável. Kin por outro lado parecia que tinha um cheiro ruim debaixo do nariz, Uma pena, porque se não fosse por isso, ela até seria muito bonita.

Quando começamos a andar em direção ao parque, eu estava de muito bom humor. Estava um lindo dia de primavera, e havia narcisos pelo parque. E, eu estava com Sasuke.

Kin e Sasame andavam do nosso lado falando no celular e eu pude ver que Kin observava cada movimento meu.

Quando Sasuke pegou na minha mão para me conduzir aos estábulos, ela me olhou certamente horrorizada.

-Você disse que já tinha andado a cavalo antes, não disse?- perguntou Sasuke.

-Sim, eu disse, mas, para ser honesta, não, nunca andei. Eu achei que pudesse improvisar. Não pode ser tão difícil, ne? É só subir, olhar pelo retrovisor e dar a partida.

Sasuke riu.

-Sem problemas. Eu te ensino, assim é mais _divertido_.

Acho que ele quis dizer com o fato dele me segurar pela cintura para me colocar direito no cavalo.

-Legal legal- eu disse ainda um pouco rubra, agora estava nervosa, o cavalo era alto demais.

-Você esta querendo dizer que _nunca na vida_ andou a cavalos? – disse Kin chegando elegantemente em cima de um cavalo branco.

Eu estava prestes a dizer "Você! Cai fora do meu planejamento", mas mordi a língua e balancei a cabeça, respondendo a pergunta. Eu já conheço o tipinho dela e tenho pouco tempo para gente assim, mas ela era amiga de Sasuke, infelizmente.

-Sabe, eu prefiro andar a cavalo na fazenda do meu pai – disse ela me lançando um olhar esnobe-Lá tem jeito mais de campo.

Eu tive vontade de dizer "Então porque você não vai pra lá?", mas mordi a língua novamente. Sasame se aproximou de mim e me deu um boné para montar.

-Coloque isto, Sakura. Você precisara de um capacete caso caia. Ele vai proteger sua cabeça.

Coloquei o capacete, o cavalo se mexeu um pouco, agarrei as rédeas, estava nervosa.

Pelo canto do olho, pude ver Kin aproveitando cada minuto do meu desconforto.

Sasuke pegou as rédeas de um cavalo preto.

-Fique aonde esta Sakura, Vou subir no cavalo e depois nós vamos.

Sem problemas, pensei, enquanto Sasuke montava com elegância no cavalo. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

-Aaaaaaaai-aparentemente eu estava indo.

O maldito cavalo tinha decidido beber água e perambulou para fora do estábulo em direção a uma vala.

-Oaaaaaaaa – sim, eu estava indo.

Ele abaixou a cabeça para beber e comecei a deslizar para a gente, achei que iria rolar pelos ombros dele e segurei firme, como se minha vidinha querida dependesse disso.

É claro que Kin apareceu linda e maravilhosa cavalgando em seu cavalo branco. Ela olhou para mim com ar de censura e acenou para Sasame. As duas saíram trotando e desapareceram do estábulo.

-Você esta indo bem Sakura. Apenas puxe suavemente as rédeas e ele levantara.

Eu fiz o que ele mandou, mas o cavalo nem se mexeu. Sasuke tomou de mim as rédeas e o cavalo levantou a cabeça.

-Não é justo – resmunguei – Isto só pode ser um truque seu.

-Segura as rédeas. Nós vamos tentar um pouco de trote agora – disse Sasuke- Fique reta, de um leve empurrão com os quadris e tente se levantar junto com o movimento do cavalo.

E assim nós fomos. No começo foi difícil, mas logo peguei o ritmo.

Quando andamos mais a frente, vi uma arvore mais ou menos uns dez metros à frente, levemente para a nossa esquerda e com galhos no meio do caminho. Sasuke foi para a direita para evitá-los e eu tentei guiar o maldito cavalo para fazer o mesmo. Mas não, ele não estava entendendo nada. Ele continuava seguindo diretamente para o galho, ou melhor, ele caminhava para debaixo do galho. Tentei desviar a cabeça, mas o galho estava muito baixo. Ele ia me atingir direto na barriga.

Quando me dei conta, estava pendurada no galho, e o cavalo tinha saído trotando sozinho.

-Sasuke! – eu gritei.

Sasuke se virou e deu um longo suspiro.

Enquanto estava lá pendurada, eu tive repentinamente um acesso de riso.

-Acho que agora eu peguei mesmo o jeito da coisa – disse.

Sasuke riu, desceu do cavalo e veio em minha direção.

-Deixa que eu te ajudo a descer – disse ele, me segurou pela cintura me ajudando, logo que botei os pés no chão percebi o quanto estávamos próximos- Queria estar com uma câmera agora.

- Eu ia colocar a foto no meu álbum _Sakura sai para andar a cavalo. _- eu ria enquanto ela tirava uma folha do meu cabelo.

Nós estávamos realmente próximos. Kin chegou trotando até nós, o que nos fez se separar.

- Estávamos nos perguntando aonde vocês tinham ido- disse ela, olhando muito desapontada pelo fato de estarmos próximos- O que estão fazendo?

- Ah, só estamos conhecendo melhor as arvores do lugar – eu disse, e isso fez com que começássemos a rir novamente.

Sasuke rapidamente contou a Kin o que tinha acontecido e ela riu também. Mas ela riu de mim, e não _comigo_.

Eu me senti um pouco magoada, afinal ela podia ter sido um pouco mais gentil ao ver que eu era uma iniciante.

Foi então que minha ficha caiu. Ah,_ entendi_, pensei. Existe alguma historia entre os dois. Ou ela se imagina com Sasuke, ou eles já ficaram no passado. Eu me pergunto: O que será que aconteceu?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 2 on.

Nossa oo qnt reviews!

Vlw td mundo n.n/

Mas enfim, td mundo ta falando pra eu fazer uma ponta de Shikamaru e Temari, mas...num sei --' na historia num tem onde encaixa-los, afinal...a historia eh do livro neh...só adaptei e modifiquei um pouco x3

**Reviews:**

_**Sakura Soryu:**bom...ta ai a calvagada da Sakura XD_

_É tbm gostei do modo que eles se conheceram \o/ _

_**Cristopher Ino-baka:** O livro é **Galeras e Paqueras & Princesas Descoladas** da **Cathy Hopkins **é, a Ino ficou bem legal nesse papel \o\, tbm gostei mtu, e sim, Hinata romântica, sempre, mas gaguejar nessa fic não, ela vai ser mais confiante, q pena q vc num gosta de ShikaxTema...mas eu te perdoou ;D _

_**Camila:** ahá \o vc leu o livro /o/ realmente eh mtu fofo a Paola e o Simon, bom a garota chata ta ai a Kin eh claro XD._

_**Ika-chan n.nV: **Oi, sim outra fic minha, q bom q vc gosta delas, e "Será?" é a q eu adoro escrever \o no momento estou em crise com ela, mas logo passa.Não vai ter Neji e Tenten, infelizmente, e infelizmente tbm não vai ter Shikamaru e Temari, afinal a **Cathy Hopkins **não fez um livro com casais o suficientes XD Falar suspertição eh osso hauhaua..._

_**Jessicahq: **Ow...você por aqui o.o' adoro suas fics \o/_

_Na primeira vez q eu li no livro esta fala, dei mta risada, eh msm...Sasuke podia ser assim.Q bom q vc gostou..._

_**MorgAnna-chan: **Q bom q gostou, maníaca pelo Sasuke...qm num eh? XD_

_Espero q goste...o/_

_**S2 Yamanaka Ino S2: **Td mundo quer ver ela cavalgar XD bem ela num se ferrou tanto num é? Espero q goste...o/_

_**Adriana Paiva: **Oh, sim, sim...le o livro ele eh mtu legal. Espero q goste \o_

_**Jeh-chan XD: **Vc gosta tbm de Shikamaru e Temari, bom gosto .. Espero q goste \o_

_**Cami Black: **Eh...bastante reviews o.o' huahaua…tadinha da Sakura, ela num se ferrous tanto, ta ai, bjus o/_

_**Aoshi Sakura: **primeiramente, vc eh uma besta querida -- vc lê as fics e num lê qm escreve? Boba XP Eu vou terminar logo a outra fic...assim pretendo, mas me deu um blokeio bem na parte Sakura e Sasuke .-. e vc nem me ajuda neh uu/_

_**Sango-Web: **Bem, a Sakura vai ter uma personalidade diferente, assim como o Sasuke, nhaa deu pra perceber .. Tomare q vc comece a gostar, eles são fofos juntos, e HinataxNaruto e InoxGaara são casais realmente legais, mas como no livro, são poucos citados, porem bastantes divertidos XD espero q goste o/_

Uff uu

To com sono...

**Reviews people \o**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto obviamente não me pertence, nem a historia abaixo...

_Fanfic baseada no livro **Galeras e **__**Paqueras & Princesas descoladas **da autora **Cathy Hopkins.**_

**_Capitulo 3_**

**_Enjoyed ;Db_**

**------------------------------------------ Princesas de Konoha-------------------------------------------------------------**

Eu espero que o Sasuke perceba os sacrifícios que eu estou fazendo por ele, pensei, enquanto saia da estação. Só eu mesmo para gostar de um cara que mora do outro lado do planeta.

Caminhava ate o cinema, não consegui ver o Sasuke nem as amigas dele. Passou-se alguns minutos, nenhum sinal deles. Passaram cinco minutos, e mais cinco.

Bem, a tarde foi um completo desperdício de maquiagem, pensei, enquanto colocava minha jaqueta andava de volta para a estação.

-_Sakura_! – chamou Sasuke.

Olhei para o outro lado da rua e lá estava ele, acenando freneticamente. Atravessou correndo para se juntar a mim.

-Sinto muito pelo atraso – ele falou ofegante. – Trânsito.

-Ficou esperando muito tempo? – perguntou Kin, surgindo detrás dele. Parecia que ela não dava a mínima para o tempo que eu tinha esperado.

- Acabei de chegar – menti, e depois me virei para o Sasuke. – Olha, esse lugar é ótimo. Eu nunca tinha vindo aqui.

Eu podia ver Kin me olhando com desprezo novamente, acho que vou chama-la de _KINseacha_.

-Antigamente isso aqui era ótimo – ela disse- mas agora esta com muito pouco glamour – e olhou para minhas roupas.

Ela estava linda, eu tenho que dizer. Usava uma jaqueta branca, de couro, e um incrível par de botas pretas – bem altas e com o bico fino. Ao lado delas, meus tênis pareciam totalmente sem glamour.

- Já comprei os ingressos – disse Sasame mostrando os ingressos nas mãos. Ela estava demais também com sua minissaia de couro e uma camisa da Vogue.

Eu começava a me sentir muito mal vestida com minha saia jeans e uma blusa vermelha e meu all star vermelho.

-Como você chegou até aqui? – Sasuke perguntou.

-Metro. Levou séculos.

-Você veio de metro? – zombou Kin.

Pronto, aqui vamos nós, pensei.

-Bem, de que outro jeito eu viria até a zona norte de Konoha?

-De táxi, é claro.

Eu não estava com paciência.

-Querida – eu disse na minha voz mais gentil – qualquer um que é alguém sabe que os ônibus são os novos táxi. Pegar táxi é tão anos 90. O lance agora são os ônibus, o novo jeito legal de viajar.

Sasuke assoviou, e rindo, se juntou a mim.

-Absolutamente, querida.

Até Sasame riu, mas a _Kinseacha _olhou com raiva e puxou-a para a fila da pipoca.

-Essa é uma das coisas que eu gosto em você – disse Sasuke.

-O que? – perguntei.

-Sua atitude. Você é tão confiante. Isso é demais.

Ele dizia isso só porque não conseguia ver o que estava acontecendo na minha cabeça. Eu, confiante? Longe disso, pensei. Por alguma razão, Kin realmente estava me incomodando. Era estranho, tinha vontade de socá-la e deixa-la no chão até ela não poder levantar mais.

-Vamos? – voltei à realidade ao sentir o toque da mão de Sasuke na minha mão, sorri.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, peguei 30 yens das minhas economias e sai com as garotas.

Nós descemos à estação do metro e saímos em frente ao shopping do norte de Konoha, lá é que estão às boas lojas de grife.

-Não parece tão chique como falam ne? – disse Ino, olhando para as casas ao redor do shopping.

-Não parece – disse Hinata – mas é. Um montão de gente rica mora por aqui.

-Minha mãe disse que as casas daqui chegam a custar milhões de dólares... – disse.

-Então você tem que ganhar na loteria para morar aqui – falou Ino.

Passamos por algumas ruas com casas valendo a ouro, e entramos no shopping.

-Uau... Olha esses sapatos – eu disse, quando passávamos por uma loja chamada Emma Hope – Eles são tão bonitos.

-É mesmo – acrescentou Ino colando o nariz na vitrine assim como eu – Parecem serem feitos para princesas.

-Princesas de Konoha – disse Hinata, olhando para uma loja mais adiante – Você precisa ser da realeza para pagar esses preços.

-Princesas de Konoha – eu ri – isso descreve exatamente a Kin e a Sasame.

Passamos os primeiros dez minutos só apreciando as vitrines. Olhamos uma loja chamada Joseph e outra chamada Rikki, e, no final do corredor, uma vitrine me chamou a atenção.

-Agora isso aqui esta ficando interessante.

-Não – disse Hinata. – Eu não quero entrar.

-Por que não?

-Não me aprece amigável. E não tem mais ninguém lá.

-Ah, não seja boba – Ino disse, e a arrastou para dentro da loja.

-Vou dar uma volta por ai, pelas lojas – Hinata pulou para fora da loja – Encontro vocês mais tarde.

-Hinata – eu disse baixinho, enquanto a empurrava para dentro da loja – Vamos logo...

Dentro era tudo de concreto e cromagem com iluminação de tubos lilases, do tipo mínimo, então parecia um pouco frio mesmo. A atendente olhava para nós de maneira muito suspeita. Mas as roupas de lá eram maravilhosas. Demos uma inspecionada e havia varias roupas que eu gostava. Eu realmente queria comprar algo especial para usar no meu próximo encontro com o Sasuke. Até agora ele só havia me visto com jeans e camiseta. Da próxima vez, eu estava determinada a impressionar.

-Olha isso aqui – disse Ino puxando um top laranja – Eu tenho que comprar.

Ela deu uma olhada rápida no preço, viu que custava vinte e três yens.

-Yeh... Posso comprar.

Fomos com ela até o provador, vestiu o top, era realmente fantástico, o tecido era maravilhoso, tinha pequenos cubos de seda delicadamente costurados.

-Ficou lindo Ino – disse Hinata – Muito _sexy._

-Se você não comprar eu compro. –disse.

-Vou comprar.

Ela vestiu novamente as suas roupas, e seguimos até o caixa.

-Dinheiro ou cartão – perguntou a atendente.

-Dinheiro – Ino disse tirando o dinheiro da bolsa e dando a atendente os vinte e três yens.

Ela pegou o dinheiro, mas parecia que estava esperando mais alguma coisa.

- O que é? – perguntou a loira.

-Eu preciso de mais duzentos e cinco yens – ela disse enquanto mostrava para Ino a etiqueta. Lá estava escrito: duzentos e trinta e cinco yens.

-Ai, um pouco mais do que eu pensei – Ino rapidamente colocou o top de volta ao cabide.

-Que enganação – eu disse.

-Isso é apenas um pedaço de algodão – Hinata disse pegando uma camiseta – e custa cento e oitenta yens!

-Talvez vocês queiram dar uma olhada na nossa sessão de ofertas – disse a atendente surgindo atrás de nós.

Andamos até a sessão.

-Nossa. Venha aqui e olhe isso Sakura – Ino exclamou enquanto segurava um vestido tomara-que-caia – Custa oitenta e cinco yens e esta em oferta!

Honestamente, ela estava certa, o preço era absurdo.

Fui até o fundo da loja para olhar os sapatos e botas. Tinha um par igualzinho ao que Kin estava usando ontem. Peguei as botas e engoli seco. Quatrocentos e noventa e cinco! Ou seja, quase um ano e meio de mesada! E isso eram apenas botas de _Kinseacha_. Deus sabe quanto custa o resto das roupas dela.

A atendente olhava para nós como se fossemos crianças num parque de diversões.

Joguei os cabelos para trás.

-Isso não faz muito o nosso estilo, não é? – disse em voz alta-Vamos pegar um táxi para casa e ver se papai pode nos mandar para Paris em seu helicóptero.

Hinata e Ino me olharam pasmadas. Então a Ino sacou tudo.

-Ótima idéia querida – disse ela – Este lugar é tão, tão...

E nós duas torcemos o nariz dizendo.

-Tão anos noventa!

Com isso, Ino e eu andamos depressa em direção a porta, seguidas pela Hinata, que parecia que ia morrer de vergonha. Coitada dela, ela às vezes é muito envergonhada.

Nós corremos até se afastar bastante do local e nos curvamos de tanto rir.

-Vocês viram a cara da atendente? –eu disse.

-Sim eu vi – disse Ino, me dando um murro – Honestamente, você apronta cada uma comigo.

-A gente só tava tirando um sarro – disse – Mas, que cena ein?

-É – concordou Ino – mas as roupas são uma coisa, você tem que admitir.

-Elas podem fazer você se sentir bem por um momento – disse Hinata, enquanto saímos em direção em direção as outras lojas -, mas não trazem felicidade eterna.

-Do que você esta falando? – perguntei.

-Isso significa que você pode ter uma coisa, isso a deixa feliz por um momento, depois vem um outro desejo, e assim por diante.

-Sim, isso eu posso deduzir – eu disse – Mas e daí?

Hinata suspirou impaciente.

-Nós estamos afogados em materialismo.

-É. O máximo, não é? – eu disse, enquanto olhava em outra loja interessante – Afunde-me nisso a qualquer hora.

Ino riu.

-Vamos comer, eu to com fome.

- Ok – disse.

Ela me puxou e nós fomos até a praça de alimentação, no caminho vimos mais lojas de grife que podíamos imaginar.

Fomos até o MC'Donalds onde eu e a Ino ficamos enchendo o saco da Hinata por ela pedir um big mac acompanhado por fritas e um milk-shake.

-Ah minha querida, você esta perdida por desejo a hambúrguer, tal é a nossa natureza de hoje, mergulhada em ilusão.

-Então você não vai querer nem um pouquinho não é Sakura? – disse Hinata enquanto retirava seu pedido e caminhava até as mesinhas.

-A não... -disse Ino tentando esconder o rosto.

-O que foi? – perguntei enquanto mordia meu big mac.

-Gaara – ela disse.

-Quem...? – perguntei, logo vi um garoto se aproximar da mesa, era bonito, tinha cabelos ruivos e desalinhados, olhos verdes e com lápis preto ao redor deles, usava uma roupa toda preta, parecia ser um daqueles que curtem JRock, ou um rock do mal qualquer.

-E ai Ino? – disse ele dando um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

Ino parecia que infartar de raiva.

-Que você quer? –disse Ino olhando-o.

Dei risada, aquela cena estava realmente cômica, já tinha ouvido falar dele, era o guitarrista da banda do meu irmão.

-Oi Sakura – finalmente ele pareceu ter me notado, dei um aceno.

-Hei, da para não me ignorar? – Ino disse.

-Fala pro seu irmão não faltar no ensaio amanhã ok? – Gaara disse.

-Ok – disse sorrindo, não sei por que Ino odiava tanto ele.

-Bem, to indo – ele colocou suas mãos na cabeça de Ino e chacoalhou os cabelos loiros dela, deixando-os totalmente desarrumados.

Ah, é por isso... Pensei com uma gota na cabeça.

-Desgraçado... - disse Ino enquanto arrumava os cabelos prendendo-os novamente – Ele gosta de me provocar.

-Ainda acho que ele gosta de você – disse Hinata.

-E que você gosta dele – acrescentei, só para irritá-la, o que incrivelmente deu certo.

-Calada as duas – disse Ino – vou comer da licença.

Hinata e eu demos risada e voltamos a comer nossos lanches.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lá pelas quatros horas a gente já tinha acabado de olhar as lojas, decidimos ir embora.

-Ei meninas, só mais uma parada antes de irmos. para casa – eu disse puxando as meninas até uma loja que vendia roupas de equitação.

O cheiro de couro nos atingiu assim que entramos na loja. Lá estava lotado de tudo o que se pode imaginar para equitação – roupas, botas, capacetes, estribos, selas, rédeas, livros, revistas.

A porta fez um barulho ao abrir, e eu escutei uma voz conhecida. Por sorte, estávamos nos fundos da loja e escondidas pelas araras cheias de roupas, então ela não nos viu.

-Oi – disse Kin – Eu vim buscar minha roupa para minha próxima competição.

-Kin! – disse a dona da loja emocionada – Como você esta? E a sua mãe, vai bem?

Eu não estava a fim de encontrar com ela hoje. Depois de ter um dia tão legal com as garotas.

-É a _Kinseacha _– sussurrei.

-Quem? – perguntou Ino tentando olhar por cima das araras, a puxei para baixo.

-A Kin, a chata que a Sakura não gosta – disse Hinata.

-Ela que não gosta de mim. Mas enfim... Dá pra gente passar sem que ela nós veja?

-Bem as três juntas não – disse Hinata – Mas ela não conhece nem a mim nem a Ino, então dá pra gente sair numa boa. Mas e você

Hinata deu uma olhada rápida no que estava acontecendo na parte de frente da loja.

-Ok – disse ela – O plano é o seguinte. Ela esta a direita e parece bem ocupada com suas roupas e tudo mais. Então, Paola, você vai pela nossa esquerda com a cabeça virada para o outro lado. Eu e a Ino seremos como um escudo. Vamos.

Nós saímos do fundo da loja e andamos Hinata e Ino do lado direito e eu andando meio atrás delas.

-Apenas ande bem devagar – recomendou Hinata – tipo, bem casual.

A gente tava quase chegando a porta quando Ino caiu na gargalhada. Ela tentava segurar o riso, mas seus ombros começaram a balançar para cima e para baixo numa risada silenciosa. Foi o que fez Hinata começar a rir. Depois, é claro, eu também. Ino, então não conseguiu segurar mais a risada.

Isso chamou a atenção dos donos da loja, e da Kin.

-Sakura, é você? – perguntou Kin.

Eu estava inclinada de tanto rir, me ergui tentando segurar a risada.

-Ah, ai, é, sim – eu disse gaguejando – Er, Kin, estas são a Hinata e a Ino.

- Oi, ahh, e ai... – gaguejou Hinata, que pulou para porta seguida por Ino que não parava de rir.

-Você conhece essas garotas? – perguntou a dona da loja para Kin.

-É, mais ou menos – disse Kin com desdém – O que é tão engraçado Sakura?

Eu tossi.

-Nada – quando olhei por cima do ombro da Kin eu vi Ino pela janela, tentei fazer uma cara seria, mas ela estava com o rosto esmagado contra o vidro e a cara dela estava toda achatada. Ela fazia um monte de careta e Hinata ria da cara dela.

Eu comecei a rir.

-Tenho que ir Kin. A gente se vê – eu gaguejei tentando parar de rir.

Enquanto corria para a porta, pude ouvir a _Kinseacha_ dizendo:

-Honestamente, algumas pessoas são _tão_ crianças.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo curtinho, mas depois vem mais...

Já vou dizendo sim no livro tem uma banda, então na fic também vai ter.

Bom...mtu obrigada pelas** reviews** já vou responde-las XD

Enfim...xauzinho

**Reviews Please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto obviamente não me pertence, nem a historia abaixo...

_Fanfic baseada no livro_ **_Galeras,Paqueras & Princesas Descoladas _**da autora **_Cathy Hopkins._**

_**Enjoy ;Dd**_

**---------------------------Café da manha poderoso-----------------------------**

Na manhã seguinte acordei cedo –bem, eram nove e meia, cedo para um dia de final de semana- e chequei meus e-mails. Queria ver se Ino e Hinata tinham respondido ao convite que eu mandara na noite anterior, perguntando se elas poderiam vir tomar café da manha comigo. As duas Tinham respondido que viriam então eu me vesti e fui comprar pães, croissants na padaria da esquina. Quando voltei, comecei minhas preparações na cozinha. Sucos, chá, cereal, café leite.

Liguei a TV e coloquei na MTV. Tava passando _Destiny's Child_, elas eram a minha banda americana preferida. Fechei a porta da cozinha, já que não queria que a música acordasse Naruto, que ainda estava dormindo.

Hinata chegou primeiro.

-Eu trouxe alguns bolinhos de amora - ela disse, entregando-me uma sacola.

-Hmm, adoro esses seus bolinhos... - peguei os bolinhos e coloquei na mesa junto com o resto da comida.

A campainha tocou.

-Deixe-me entrar – veio à voz da Ino.

-Apenas se você souber a senha secreta.

-Testa grande – ela gritou, pude ouvir o riso de Hinata.

-Não a senha é Porca.- mais risadas vinham da cozinha.

-Porca – disse Ino do outro lado da porta.

Abri a porta dando passagem para que ela pudesse entrar. Ino vestia uma calça jeans e uma camiseta roxa de uma banda chamada Antique Cafe.

-Que tal começarmos a comer?

Afirmei que sim, estava morta de fome.

Neste momento, Naruto apareceu cambaleando em seu estilo matinal habitualmente bagunçado. Ele estava meio com sono e usando apenas uma cueca samba-canção laranja. Acordou rápido quando viu Hinata.

-Oi, oh, ooops – disse cobrindo a frente das cuecas com as mãos e meio que dançando para trás, voltando para a sala - Sakura. Por que você não me falou que tinha visitas?

É de morrer de rir, pensei. E era mesmo. Em geral o Naruto era o Sr.Bacana, mas ele tinha mesmo alguma coisa com Hinata, ele ficava mais bobão, atrapalhado, enfim, acho que ele gosta dela.Eu acho que é porque ela foi a única garota que já deu um fora nele. E olha que virada, antes ela era toda tímida e vivia gaguejando quando ele lhe dirigia uma palavra – agora ele é que esta na mão dela.

-Você anda sossegada com ele agora, hein, Hinata? – perguntei.

-É, super bem.Quero dizer, ele é um pouco especial pra mim, minha primeira paixão, você sabe – disse ficando um pouco corada- mas não posso ser feita de boba para sempre, sem ofensas Sakura.

-Tudo bem. Eu sei que ele é muito galinha, às vezes...

-Às vezes? – ironizou Ino.

-Ta, mas ele já esta caindo na real. Acho que ele gosta mesmo de você ainda.

Pude ver os olhos perolados de Hinata brilharem mais alegres, sorri.

-Bem...-começou Ino, nós duas olhamos para ela -, vocês sabem que o Kiba esta musicando algumas composições minhas?

-Naruto estava comentando com o Gaara sobre umas composições legais, mas não sabia que eram suas! Ino isto é maravilhoso. –disse.

-Bem – ela continuou – O Kiba quer que eu entre para a banda e cante na próxima apresentação dele.

-Ohmeudeus – disse Hinata – Mas isto é demais! Quando?

-Semana que vem. Sexta. – Mas tem um problema. Eu não me importo de cantar na frente do Kiba. Mas só de pensar em cantar em publico fico gelada. E se eu travar na hora do show? Vou parecer uma idiota.

-É nada você vai conseguir. – encorajou Hinata.

-Não. Não vou, ainda mais com o Gaara lá. Aposto que quando eu começar a cantar ele vai me zoar e eu vou ficar mais nervosa.

-Ele é da banda certo?

-Infelizmente.

-Ele não faria isso Ino – Hinata disse.

-Sim, ele faria. – respondeu Ino.

-O único jeito é você fingir que ele não existe – sugeri.

-Eu faço isso desde que o conheci – Hinata e eu rimos- Não é engraçado – irritou-se Ino –É triste.

Terminamos de comer, peguei uma revista que estava em cima do balcão e procurei por uma reportagem.

-Achei! – gritei.

Ino e Hinata quase pularam de susto.

-Achou o que testuda? – perguntou Ino interessada.

-A solução pro seu problema – ambas olharam para mim confusas - Na hora de cantar imagine ser uma cantora famosa, a mais confiante que você achar.

-Ok – Ino fechou os olhos – E agora?

-Cante! – disse.

-Eu tenho mesmo que fazer isto? – disse Ino.

-Sim.- respondi.

-Se você não consegue cantar nem para nós que somos suas melhores amigas, - disse Hinata – você nunca vai conseguir.

Ino suspirou derrotada, fechou os olhos novamente, houve um momento de silencio e ela começou a cantar.

"_Ashita anata no kimochi ga hanarete mo  
Kitto kawarazuni ai shiteiru  
Ashita anata ni boku ga mienakute mo  
Kitto kawarazu ai shiteiru  
I will walk together, the future not promised yeah  
It keeps walking together, to future in which you are..." _

Hinata e eu começamos a aplaudir loucamente. Ela era boa, muito boa. Tinha uma voz profunda e aveludada. Sucesso garantido.

-Ino não sabia que você cantava assim- eu falei – Isso foi realmente demais.

-É isso ai – disse Hinata. – Com uma voz assim, você não tem com que se preocupar.

-Quem estava cantando? – quis saber Tony que apareceu na porta da cozinha trajando vestes mais adequadas, uma calça jeans e uma camiseta preta com detalhes em laranja, ao seu lado estava Gaara com seu habitual tom dark, o que particularmente o deixava mais bonito.

-Era a Ino.

-Uau! – exclamou Naruto olhando para ela com admiração, Gaara pareceu assustado – Você tem uma bela voz.

-Obrigada.

Gaara parecia realmente espantado, era de morrer de rir a cara que ele estava fazendo.

-Ela é perfeita para a nossa banda que nem o Kiba disse não é Gaara? - Naruto perguntou, Gaara cruzou os braços.

-É, até que canta bem a pirralha. – disse contrariado.

Hinata abafou a risada, o sorriso de Ino desapareceu num instante.

-Pirralha? – disse Ino – Só sou um ano mais nova que você.

-Vai começar...- murmurei.

-Mas é mais nova não é? Então pronto. – disse Gaara, estava adorando irrita-la.

-Gaara estamos atrasados para o ensaio – interrompeu Naruto terminando de comer o ramen que havia pegado – Vamos?

Gaara não respondeu, apenas saiu da cozinha, ele era muito mal educado as vezes, mas já estava acostumada a isso.

-Qualquer dia desses vocês apareçam lá no ensaio – disse Naruto, mas especificamente para Hinata, pois não tirava os olhos dela, e também porque ele nunca deixava eu ir aos ensaios.

-Claro Naruto, pode deixar que _nós _vamos. – disse.

Ele logo foi embora para a minha alegria.

* * *

O dia amanheceu belo e ensolarado, e ficou mais belo quando recebi uma ligação de Sasuke me convidando para ir cavalgar com ele hoje, aceitei logo de cara é claro.

-Onde você vai? – perguntou Naruto aparecendo do nada.

-Andar a cavalo com o Sasuke – respondi.

-Posso ir com você? – ele perguntou desligando a TV – Eu não estou fazendo nada e estou tããããããão entediado. Todos os meus amigos estão fora hoje. Um dia com os cavalos parece bom.

Para Sasuke não havia problemas em o Naruto ir junto, mas eu estava nervosa, geralmente Naruto não gostava de nenhum dos meus ficantes, namorados e até amigos. Sim ele era muito ciumento, infelizmente.

Avistei a figura de Sasuke esperando na pista, com ele haviam três cavalos. Ele estava lindo, com um _jeans_ e uma blusa azul marinho. Parecia ficar mais bonito cada vez que eu o via.

-Oi – disse ele, dando um passo a frente e cumprimentando Naruto – Você deve ser o irmão da Sakura.

Naruto concordou, fitou sasuke dos pés a cabeça, olhou depois para os cavalos.

-Um desses é para mim?

-É – disse Sasuke. – A Sakura me falou que você nunca havia andado de cavalo antes, então achei que gostaria de dar uma volta. Aqui vista isto.

Enquanto ele nos dava os capacetes de equitação, Kin e Sasame chegaram cavalgando. A Kin_seacha _estava com a cara azeda de sempre e prestes a ir andando. Mas ai ela percebeu o Naruto. Eu vi que ela dizia algo a Sasame, depois as duas deram a volta, vieram até nós, e desceram dos cavalos.

Ela retirou o capacete de equitação, tirou a fita dos cabelos negros e o balançou, jogando-o para trás, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para o Naruto com o ar paquerador.

-Usar o cabelo para trás o tempo todo incomoda tanto – ela disse, dado um sorriso amplo para ele.

Ri para mim mesma, pois tinha visto as garotas agirem ao Naruto assim um milhão de vezes.

Naruto passou os dedos nos cabelos e balançou-os como num comercial de xampu.

-Eu sei bem o que você quer dizer...- ele sorriu de volta para ela, dando aquele olhar charmoso matador.

Ela riu fazendo o maior estardalhaço. Calma querida, eu pensei. Ele não é _tão _engraçado.

-Kin, Sasame, este é o irmão da Sakura, Naruto – disse Sasuke.

As garotas pareciam estarrecidas, como sempre acontece quando o Naruto é apresentado como meu irmão.

-Mesmo pai, mães diferentes – eu disse, seguindo a velha rotina familiar de explicar o fato de sermos tão diferentes. (ela tem cabelo rosa...vocês querem oq? O.o')

-Ah sim – disse Kin, balançando o cabelo para lá e para cá, sem tirar os olhos de Naruto – Meus pais também são divorciados.

-Na verdade, a mãe dele morreu quando ele tinha apenas 2 anos – eu disse, sem rodeios. Como ela ousa presumir que eles são divorciados?

Em vez de ficar constrangida, a Kin_seacha _deu o braço a Naruto.

-Oh, querido coitado-ela falou ternamente. – Então você precisa de alguém que cuide de você.

-É isso aí – disse Naruto, que estava amando cada minuto daquilo. – Então Kin? Você vai me mostrar como andar a cavalo?

Kin sorriu.

-É a primeira vez dele – esclareceu Sasuke, que assim como eu se divertia com a cena.

-É, a minha primeira vez – sussurrou Naruto de modo sedutor e olhando para Kin incisivamente. – espero que seja gentil comigo.

Ela deu a risada histérica novamente. Ela olhou para mim, e pela primeira vez naquela dia fizemos contato visual.

Tipo, _sim_, eu pensei, _estou aqui _também.

O rosto de Kin voltou a ficar com aquele ar metido, olhou para o que eu estava usando.

-Calça creme! – ela bufou – Sakura, _querida_ ,ninguém usa calça creme para cavalgar.

Para a sorte dela, Naruto não ouviu, já que estava conversando com Sasame. Naruto pode ser um paquerador, mas também era meu irmão, e não deixaria ninguém me intimidar ou ser maldoso comigo.

- Er, não, Kin, _querida_, eu acho que uso – eu disse alisando as calças pelas coxas. – Que eu saiba nada indica que você seja a melhor consultora de moda do mundo.

-No seu lugar, eu me comportaria como uma aprendiz mais humilde – falou Kin. – Os bons cavaleiros usam cores escuras.

Eu me inclinei para frente para que apenas ela pudesse ouvir.

-Na verdade, Kin, a maioria das pessoas usa roupa escura para disfarçar as coxas gordas. Muito poucas podem usar creme. Você tem de ser muito magra para sair com uma cor dessas.

Ela ficou vermelha e com raiva. Eu sabia que tinha tocado na ferida dela. Ela pode ter um cabelo fabuloso e tem um rosto bonito, e pode ser elegante, mas tem um corpo tipo pêra, com um bumbum e umas coxas um pouco grandes.

Fui me juntar aos outros. Depois de muito esforço Naruto conseguiu subir no cavalo, com a ajuda da dedicada Kin, é claro, logo ela, ele e Sasame saíram galopando para bem longe.

Calvagamos um pouco, mas paramos, pois estava cansada. Desci do cavalo com a ajuda de Sasuke.

-Você já ouviu falar da lei do terceiro encontro? – ele disse caminhando junto comigo até a copa de uma arvore.

-Não, nunca. Qual é?

-No terceiro encontro já é permitido certas intimidades, tais como beijar. – disse ele.

-Hm, é claro. – disse fazendo o jogo dele – Nós estamos no terceiro encontro, então devemos nos beijar?

Sasuke até se espantou, ele não sabia o quanto as vezes eu era confiante.

-Sim –disse ele dando aquele sorriso sedutor que só ele sabia dar.

Ele se aproximou de mim ainda sorrindo, levou uma mão ao meu rosto e uniu os lábios, eu apenas me deixei levar pelo momento, o beijando de volta. E, Uou, que beijo.

Naruto interrompeu o nosso beijo batendo na casca da arvore, dando o maior susto da minha vida.

-Não precisam se amassar tanto viu – disse Naruto, logo depois subiu no cavalo e saiu.

-Não liga para ele não, ele é meio ciumento.

E nos beijamos novamente.

* * *

Olhei para o relógio novamente, Gaara estava atrasado cerca de meia hora.

Maldito, pensei nervosa. Virei-me para ir embora, mas logo vi a figura ruiva do garoto atravessando a rua vindo ao meu encontro. Reparei na roupa que usava, estava todo de preto, usando uma blusa em mangas preta, luvas sem dedos que vão até o cotovelo, uma calça preta com correntes penduradas, lapis preto nos olhos verdes. Tinha que admitir, ele era mesmo bonito. Mas tinah chegado atrasado.

-Não podia me ligar avisando que iria se _atrasar _não? – perguntei.

Ele passou por mim fingindo que eu não existia, abriu a porta do café e entrou.

Respirei fundo, tentando me controlar. Ele era da mesma banda que eu, tínhamos que nos dar bem. Entrei no local e avistei-o sentado em uma das mesas.

-É proibido fumar aqui – disse olhando para o cigarro que ele tinha acabado de acender.

-Eu sei – disse Gaara tragando o cigarro. – Trouxe as musicas?

-É claro que sim.

Entreguei para ele os diversos papeis. O garçom chegou para nos atender, pedi a ele um milk-shake, Gaara pediu um café.

-Já escolheu o repertorio? – Gaara perguntou tomando um gole do seu café.

-Nós estamos aqui para isso, lembra-se?

-É, pode ser – ele olhou para os papeis – Esta musica aqui, Cassis, é legal, pudemos começar com ela.

-Sim, podemos – disse concordando com ele.

Ficamos escolhendo as musicas, e pela primeira vez que eu me lembre, nós conversamos civilizadamente.

-Certo, então fica com você as musicas – disse entregando para ele os papeis separados – Dá para você parar de fumar?

-Não – disse Gaara que acendeu outro cigarro.

Observei ele levantar da cadeira, e dobrar as folhas. Pelo jeito ele estava indo embora.

O que aconteceu depois me pegou de surpresa, quando dei por mim, Gaara estava na minha frente, encarei os olhos verdes inexpressivos dele, e logo depois tudo o que pude ver foi fumaça. O desgraçado havia baforado na minha cara.

-Paga a conta para mim...

Só escutei a porta do café se fechando enquanto tossia que nem uma louca.

Maldito. Pensei ao pagar a conta.

* * *

Bom...teve um pouquinho de InoxGaara, e SasuxSaku...

Não se espantem com o Naruto pegador oo Espero que gostem, se não gostarem eu mudo um pouco ..

Errr...VLW pelas reviews, mtu obrigada, vou responder já o

Só avisando, demorei pra postar pq tava sem tempo, sem criatividade e com preguiça XD então o capitulo da Será? Vai demorar pra sair, pq eu aidna num sei que final decidir uu' Sorry for this ..

**Reviews please...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Uma refeição estranha, mais saudável**

* * *

-Não! – exclamou Hinata após Ino ter contado a história entre ela e Gaara.

-Pois é o desgraçado soltou fumaça na minha cara empesteando o meu lindo cabelo loiro no qual eu tive que lavar duas vezes pra sair o cheiro de cigarro e ainda me obrigou a pagar a conta. –Ino dizia num tom indignado, tive que me controlar para não rir.

Estávamos na casa da Hinata, aparentemente ela havia tido um surto de costura resolveu dar uma de estilista. Havíamos nos reunido para falar sobre futuro de cantora da Ino, e contar algumas fofocas. Enquanto Ino tagarelava sobre o quanto Gaara era insuportável eu prestava atenção na Hinata que ria timidamente e trabalhava em alguns tecidos. Naruto havia saído mais cedo com uma de suas namoradas. Ultimamente ele tem tido varias, e troca de namorada mais do que troca de camisa. Uma por semana. Muitas meninas telefonam querendo falar com ele. Sei que ele espera que eu fale isso para Hinata, pra que ela fique com ciúmes, mas eu não falarei. Hinata parecia muito bem sem ele, diferente de outra garota. Foi irritante quando fomos cavalgar- Kin dava em cima dele de forma ousada o tempo todo deixava bem claro que estava sem namorado e livre pra sair no final de semana. Mas Naruto não a chamou pra sair, disse que preferia a Sasame.

-Sakura? –Ouvi uma palma bem ao lado da minha orelha esquerda, virei para o lado encarando Ino assustada- Ta viajando maionese?

-Tava pensando em algumas coisas – Peguei um retalho de tecido que estava jogado no chão do quarto de Hinata – Eu cheguei a comentar que Sasuke me convidou pra ir na casa dele?

-Não! Nossa testuda, você disse que sim?

-Claro né...-Fiz um careta quando Ino me chamou de testuda, mas ignorei –Só não sei o que vestir.

-Não se preocupe com isso – Hinata levantou do nada, eu e Ino olhamos pra ela sem entender- Na verdade, eu tenho uma surpresa pra você. – e seguiu para fora do quarto, eu e Ino a seguimos imediatamente. Hinata foi direto pro sótão da sua casa, a seguimos sem falar nada e só paramos quando ela parou, na frente de um baú

-Caça ao tesouro? – Arriscou Ino.

-Não – Riu Hinata, se abaixou e abriu o baú com cuidado- Aqui estão algumas coisas da minha avó, ela tinha um ótimo senso de moda, devo confessar.

Eu e Ino olhávamos enquanto ela revirava o baú, Ino sentou-se no chão e eu fiquei em pé olhando ao redor.

-Achei!

Dirigi os olhos imediatamente para Hinata, ela já estava de pé junto com a Ino olhando para uma jaqueta de equitação marrom mais linda que eu já havia visto.

-Uau...-Podia perceber que estava d boca aberta assim como Ino- Que linda, era mesmo da sua avó?

-Ahan, e é da marca Harry Tweed. Sabe, hoje em dia ta na moda misturar antigo com o novo. –Sorriu Hinata, esticou a jaqueta até mim – Pode usar pra ir na casa do Sasuke.

-Ah Hinata, obrigada! –mal pude conter a emoção, peguei a jaqueta e a abracei. Depois vesti e fui me olhar num espelho antigo encostado na parede do sótão.

-Ficou linda...-Disse Ino aparecendo ao meu lado no espelho- Você vai impressionar, certeza.

-É, espero que sim. –Sorri mirando minha imagem no espelho.

Depois de mais algum tempo revirando o baú antigo da avó da Hinata, nós descemos preparamos o jantar, bom na verdade a Hinata preparou o jantar. Estava um cheiro maravilhoso.

-O que é? –Perguntei.

-Quinoa, legumes cozidos e molho de soja – Respondeu Hinata- E, para tornar isso um pouco mais interessante eu piquei nori.

Eu e Ino nos entreolhamos.

-Hmm, meu favorito – Disse Ino, eu ri. Hinata sabia que nenhuma de nós sabia o que era quinoa ou nori.

-Nori é uma alga marinha, e quinoa é um tipo d grão. Faz muito bem pra saúde.

Enchi o garfo e levei a boca, tinha gosto de arroz com grama recém-cortada e limão.

-É, acho que ta bom.

- É, ta sim – Concordou Ino – Mas nooossa, como anseio por um lanche agora.

Eu ri, junto com Hinata.

-E como foi o ensaio, Ino? –Perguntei, ainda comendo.

-É mesmo, você não nos contou.

-Difícil – Disse Ino – Gaara não parava de me olhar, como se duvidasse que eu fosse capaz de cantar mesmo, mas depois de um tempo ficou tudo bem e foi até divertido..

-O que você vai vestir no show? – Perguntou d repente Hinata.

-Não faço a menor idéia.

-Você precisa usar algo para parecer provocante, como se estivesse no controle. – Aconselhei.

-Eu sei – Suspirou Ino – Vocês vão lá me ver cantar, né?

-Claro! –Respondemos juntas.

-E vou levar o Sasuke e as Princesas –Sorri- Ta na hora deles conhecerem a parte mais humilde de Konoha.

* * *

Decidi arriscar e colocar algo mais ousado no próximo ensaio, algo que me dava confiança. Vesti minha saia azul marinho com um short preto por baixo, afinal era muito curta. E uma blusa preta, comportada. Prendi meus cabelos compridos e loiros num rabo de cavalo alto e destaquei meus olhos com um pouco de lápis preto. Conferi meu resultado no espelho, estava surpreendente bonita e isso foi o impacto quando cheguei ao estúdio. Apesar de que cheguei adiantado e o único que estava lá era o Gaara.

-Que ótimo – revirei os olhos – Chegou cedo, por quê?

Gaara desviou os olhos de sua guitarra e me olhou pra mim dos pés a cabeça, pude perceber o sorriso no canto dos lábios dele, onde estava pendurado um cigarro.

-Tinha que treinar algumas músicas...- Disse sem maiores explicações, e voltou pra sua guitarra.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha e fui pra frente, onde estava o microfone. Fechei os olhos e tentei me concentrar, queria aquecer minha garganta, mas com o Gaara ali seria um pouco constrangedor.

De repente senti algo quente no meu pescoço, sem dúvidas ela a respiração do ruivo. Abri os olhos assustada e dei um sobressalto, ele pareceu perceber eu havia me assustado e s afastou um pouco.

-Calma, só queria te mostrar isso. – Sacudiu o papel que estava em sua mão – Algumas notas, não ia te beijar ou algo do tipo.

Olhei para ele de canto e fingi não me importar com sua presença logo atrás de mim.

-Eu tava distraída, mas enfim...- Olhei para o papel a minha frente, por que ele tinha que segurar o papel por cima de meus ombros e ficar tão próximo? Bufei e tentei me concentrar nas notas escritas numa caligrafia impecável.

-Eu mudei o tom para um mais baixo, combinando com sua voz. Mas adicionei um solo de guitarra para ficar mais agitado depois. – Ele dizia tudo isso numa voz baixa, como se estivesse sussurrando, tentei prestar atenção nas suas palavras e não no seu corpo quente bem próximo.

- Hm – Murmurei tentando parecer interessada, metade de mim queria sair dali e bater nele por estar tão próximo e outra metade queria ficar mais perto.

Mal percebi quando ele se afastou e ficou na minha frente, me encarando confuso.

- Você esta bem? –Perguntou num tom divertido.

-Claro que sim, por quê?-O encarei com a expressão mais séria que conseguir fazer.

Ele riu o que me deixou mais irritada, bati o pé no chão e bufei.

-Qual é o seu problema? – Perguntei, ainda com uma expressão emburrada.

- O meu nenhum, você que estava quase desmaiando ali. – Ele se aproximou novamente devagar, dessa vez não cedi e continuei encarando. Como ele podia ser tão irritante? – Acho que você implica tanto comigo porque na verdade quer me pegar.

Quase me engasguei, comecei a rir de propósito. Ele continuava com a expressão confiante e bem perto.

-Até parece, só se eu estivesse bem louca.

Para minha surpresa ele avançou mais e sem aviso cobriu meus lábios com os deles. Arregalei os olhos e fiquei estática, ta... Por essa eu não esperava. Podia sentir o gosto superficial do cigarro em seus lábios e antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa ele se afastou voltando pra sua guitarra. Continuei parada até ouvir os outros meninos chegaram apressados no estúdio, virei e os cumprimentei como se nada tivesse acontecido, assim como Gaara.

* * *

**_Me deu um surto, e resolvi voltar a escrever 8D_**


	6. Chapter 6

-Sakura! Você esta linda! –Disse Sasame ao abrir a porta da sua casa, tava mais para mansão. – Onde conseguiu essas roupas incríveis?

- Ah...São de uma pequena estilista não muito conhecida perto de onde eu moro – u disse despreocupadamente , enquanto entrava num grande corredor de mármore.

A Hinata é pequena, de fato. Ela é mais baixa do que eu e do que a Ino.

Eu sabia que estava bonita Hinata havia me ajudado a me arrumar e descobri que ela leva mesmo o jeito da coisa. Decidi mostrar pro Sasuke exatamente como eu poderia ficar quando eu me esforçava.

Percebi que Sasame olhava maravilhada para a minha bota. Minha não, da minha mãe. Eram lindas, pretas, de cano longo e o mais importante: _**Jimmy Choos¹**_.

-Queria poder usar sapatos como esses- Disse Sasame – Mas acho que machucaria muito o meu pé, você anda tão naturalmente com eles.

-É só praticar – eu disse. Ah se ela tivesse visto alguns minutos antes na esquina. Tinha usado a meu tênis Nike a maior parte do caminho, e só coloquei os saltos fatais no último minuto mesmo. Para não sofrer muito.

- Sasuke esta na biblioteca – Disse Sasame.

Eu m esforcei para não parecer espantada demais quando Sasame abriu a porta da biblioteca. _Rola uma grana alta nesse lugar,_ pensei na sala grande arejada. Cortinas de seda em tom forte de marfim penduradas numa janela que deviam ter uns 10 metros de altura. Sofás de pelúcia de cor clara estavam dispostos um diante do outro na frente da lareira mais incrível e chique que u já tinha visto. Era de mármore branco. Ao longo da sala haviam várias fileiras com diversos livros, mais do que a biblioteca da minha escola.

Tudo parecia muito caro, até mesmo o arranjo de flores m cima do piano de cauda. Finalmente visualizei Sasuke, que parecia muito sonolento num dos sofás; Kin estava do outro lado pendurada no celular enquanto folheava a revista _**Vanity Fair.**_

-A Sakura esta aqui – Anunciou Sasame.

Kin me ignorou e continuou a tagarelar virando para a lareira agora. Sasuke abriu os olhos, olhou pra cima sonolenta e sua face se iluminou.

- Acabei de pensar em você – Ele falou, levantando-s para m cumprimentar – Você esta bonita. – Me deu um beijo simples nos lábios e então se virou para Sasame – Vocês não têm que ir pra algum lugar?

-Sim, sim...Pro balé. – disse Sasame - E eu acho que sei o porque vocês querem ficar sozinhos. Vamos Kin. – Riu e pegou uma bolsa em cima do outro sofá.

Kin desligou o celular e olhou para mim dos pés a cabeça com desprezo. Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, mas não disse nada. Tive vontade de socá-la.

Mas fiquei parada, algumas pessoas não sabem elogiar, outras não sabe recebê-los. Eu sou boa nos dois e decidi que era hora dela aprender uma lição.

- Você esta tão bem hoje- Disse para Kin enquanto ela pegava a sua bolsa em cima do sofá também – E que bolsa legal.

Antes que pudesse segurar, ela sorriu.

-Obrigada.

Imediatamente ela percebeu o seu erro e se arrependeu de ter agradecido. Eu e Sasuke percebemos isso e eu tive que me segurar para não rir. Sasuke por outro lado riu abertamente junto com Sasame que ainda estava na porta.

Kin não riu. Eu esperei que ela levantasse uma das sobrancelhas como ela sempre fazia para se mostrar superior ou o seu desdém. Mas não fez nada.

- Antes de vocês irem – Disse rapidamente, quando Sasuke parou de rir – Queria convidá-las para irem num show sexta à noite, minha amiga Ino vai cantar.

- Era uma das garotas que estavam com você na loja? – Perguntou Kin, levantando a sobrancelha agora. _Lá vamos nós... _Pensei.

-Sim, a loira – Eu disse – Ela tem uma voz linda e esta na banda do um irmão.

-Naruto? – Kin parecia mais interessada. _BING!_Tinha falado a palavra chave.

- Sim – Eu tinha outro irmão por acaso? – Sei que ele adoraria ver vocês novamente.

Naruto que se virasse com essa metidinha ridícula, tava mais interessada no Sasuke e em aumentar a quantidade de pessoas que estariam ali.

-Bom, acho que podemos ir – Disse a Kin, chata.

-Eu estou nessa – Disse Sasuke, passando um braço pela minha cintura. Fingi que não estava com vergonha.

Sasame sorriu concordou também, depois disso ambas saíram nos deixaram sozinhos. Sasuke me soltou e nos sentamos no sofá macio.

Ele me envolveu novamente com o braço, eu sorri e encostei mais no corpo dele. Juntamos nossas mãos e Sasuke começou a acariciar meus dedos, percebi que dar as mãos era muito bom, se você fizer direito, é quase tão bom quanto beijar.

Por falar em beijo logo ele veio, divino como sempre.

-Sabe o que mais admiro em você? – Disse Sasuke quando paramos de beijar para respirar - Sua conduta incrível, você não deixa que nada te aborreça. Mesmo com a Kin no teu pé você dá um jeito de ficar por cima.

Ele foi tão fofo falando aquilo que fiquei com receio de contrariar, se ele soubesse o que se passa na minha cabeça. E quanto à grana? Não tinha nem um terço do que ele tinha e minhas economias já estavam no finalzinho mesmo. Não tinha como isso dar certo, apesar do Sasuke s vestir com roupas simples as pessoas ao seu redor não faziam o mesmo e eu me sentia deslocada às vezes. Mas fazer o que? Contar pra ele todos os meus medos?

Ahn...Acho que não.

* * *

Logo chegou sexta-feira. O pub que o show ia acontecer era legal, pequeno, mas legal.

-Ta bem lotado – Disse Hinata olhando para os lados, o pessoal estava reunido na pista e nas mesinhas. Três bandas iam tocar e parecia que todo mundo levou os amigos e a família para dar uma força.

-Mal posso esperar para ver a cara da Kin quando ela ver esse lugar – Sakura disse.

-Surrado chique, não faz bem o estilo dela... -Ri, junto com Sakura e com Hinata.

Estávamos a caminho para trás do palco, onde o resto da banda estava reunida e se concentrando para logo entrar. Olhei ao redor e não encontrei e vi Kiba com a namorada dele, Naruto dando em cima de uma ruiva da outra banda e Shikamaru conversando com uma outra, morena. Shikamaru havia sido um achado para eles, o cara era um gênio no baixo e teclado. Corri os olhos pelo local e não achei Gaara, me arrependi depois que fez isso. O maldito não saia mais da minha cabeça desde o beijo.

-Onde esta o Gaara? – Perguntei num tom meio despreocupado, para não levantar suspeitas. Vi a cabeça loira de Naruto virar na nossa direção. Assim que os olhos azuis dele pousaram em Hinata ele se afastou imediatamente da ruiva gostosa da outra banda.

- Não sei... -Respondeu Naruto um pouco desconcertado e se aproximou de Sakura, mas nós todas percebemos que ele queria ficar perto mesmo era da Hinata.

-Acho que lá fora. – Respondeu Shikamaru, todos nós olhamos para ele. Uma das poucas vezes que ele falou.

-Obrigada – Tive que responder para quebrar o clima de surpresa, ele abaixou a cabeça e voltou à atenção para seu baixo.

Pude ouvir Sakura e Hinata segurarem o riso.

-Ele fala! – Disse Sakura baixinho pro seu irmão, Naruto riu.

-Claro que sim, testuda.

Sakura pareceu ofendida pelo irmão ter roubado o apelido que geralmente eu usava, ri junto com Hinata, mas minha cabeça estava em outra coisa.

Precisava achar aquele ruivo maldito e tirar aquela história a limpo.

-Gente já volto, vou só...Tomar um ar. –Pude perceber o olhar intrigado das meninas, Naruto tava babando pra cima de Hinata.

Fui a passos largos e apressados para fora, para isso passei pela pista e pude perceber vários olhares sobre mim. Principalmente os masculinos. Estava começando a achar que Sakura e Hinata haviam exagerado no meu visual, estava usando uma saia preta curta e um pouco cheia, uma meia arrastão e uma bota de cano longo maravilhosa que havia ganhado do meu ultimo namorado de presente de aniversário ano retrasado. A blusa era vermelha com alguns desenhos loucos em preto, meus cabelos estavam presos novamente num rabo de cavalo alto e bem elegante, tinha até deixado Sakura me maquiar de um jeito bem legal e moderno.

-Nossa ein, que delicia...- Tive que desvencilhar de um menino que estava nada mais nada menos que caindo de bêbado, e veio com as mãos diretamente em meus peitos. Dei um empurrão no safado e continuei andando em direção a porta do pub, estava muito lotado para ir mais depressa.

Depois de varias tentativas de paquera na qual chegaram algumas meninas também, cai na risada sozinha depois nunca nenhuma garota havia tentado algo desse tipo comigo, cheguei lá fora. Respirei fundo e olhei ao redor procurando alguém de cabelo vermelho vivo e vestido de preto como sempre. Olhei ao redor pelo mar de gente colorida e não achei nada, suspirei frustrada e já estava quase voltando para dentro do pub quando ouvi meu nome.

-Ino! – Olhei na direção que ouvi a voz e vi o maldito ruivo em pé do outro lado da rua com o habitual cigarro em mãos.

Atravessei a rua e à medida que ia me aproximando fui me dando conta do quanto ele estava bonito. Tanto que umas meninas estavam quase babando em cima dele, era incrível como algumas pessoas tinham o dom de ficar bonito num visual mais rock.

Humildemente eu ficava bonita em quase todo visual, sendo de patricinha ou rockeira. Eu era o que Hinata chamava de camaleão da moda, ou sei lá o que isso deveria significar.

-Finalmente te achei – Só depois me dei conta que estava sorrindo pra ele, justo pro Gaara. Até ele pareceu estranhar.

-Tava me procurando pra...? –Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e deu um último trago no cigarro antes de apagar e jogar pensando tentando formular uma desculpa, mas não achei nenhuma, resolvi falar a verdade.

-Por que você me beijou no estúdio?

Ele pareceu ligeiramente surpreso pela minha pergunta direta, mais isso foi só um segundo depois voltou àquela cara de sabe-tudo e com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios. Tive vontade de morrer ali mesmo.

-Por que eu sei que você estava querendo aquilo.

Minha vontade passou num segundo e agora eu queria era matar ele mesmo.

-De onde você tirou essa idéia absurda? – Disse soando a mais indignada que pude.

Ele riu, quis matá-lo ali mesmo da forma mais dolorosa que conhecia.

-Dá pra ver na sua cara que você gosta de mim, só esconde isso atrás dessas suas arrogâncias.

Cai na risada antes mesmo que pudesse me segurar, olhei pra cara dele ainda rindo.

-Eu acho o mesmo de você, acho que você gosta de mim e na verdade me maltrata só pra esconder isso. – Nem acreditei em mim mesma quando falei aquilo, mas até que fazia sentido.

Ele, por incrível que pareça, sorriu pra mim.

-Deve ser...- Disse e pegou outro cigarro levando aos lábios e acendendo. Fiquei estática sem saber o que dizer, ele me olhou dos pés a cabeça como quando fez lá no estúdio – Esta muito bonita hoje.

Senti minha cara ficar quente, provavelmente estava mais vermelha que o cabelo dele. Virei meu rosto pro lado tentando parecer calma.

-Você fuma muito –Mudei de assunto drasticamente, ele riu.

-Eu sei...- E sentou na guia da calçada, me vi obrigada a juntar-me a ele se não quisesse que ele ficasse conversando com as minhas coxas.

Depois disso uma conversa normal se estendeu nada de xingamentos ou insultos, nada de discussão ou baforadas no rosto. Apenas uma conversa normal e animada até, mas logo foi interrompida por Kiba que estava nos chamando para nos aquecer, Gaara finalmente largou o maldito cigarro e fomos juntos para dentro do pub.

* * *

-Ino esta demorando lá fora – Comentei ficando um pouco ansiosa, estava mais ansiosa pelo fato do Sasuke chegar do que na demora de Ino, provavelmente ela deveria estar dando uns catas no Gaara.

-Ela deve ta se pegando por ai com alguém – Disse Hinata, como se ela lesse meus pensamentos. Ri e olhei ao redor.

Logo avistei Sasuke e as duas princesinhas de Konoha entrando no pub. Kin como eu já imaginava estava de queixo caído.

- Ah, ai esta a Kin- Disse Hinata – Parece que a cara dela esta torta.

- E isso é novidade? – Eu disse – Oh, deixe-me apresentar vocês direito. – Mudei de assunto quando eles se aproximaram, cumprimentei o Sasuke com um beijo – Este é o Sasuke, e estas são Sasame e Kin. Pessoal essa é a Hinata.

Sasuke e Sasame foram muitos gentis e educados com Hinata, já Kin foi azeda como sempre.

Logo após os cumprimentos ele perguntou o que cada um iria beber. Hinata e eu fomos com ele, eu fui pra usar o banheiro e Hinata para ajudar a pegar as bebidas.

Entrei no banheiro para retocar o batom e logo depois fui para uma cabine. Quando ia sair ouvi a porta abrir e alguns passos.

-Que espelunca! –Disse uma voz familiar. Era Kin – E, ergh! Esse lugar cheira mal. Eu nunca teria vindo se não fosse pelo Naruto.

-Então esse interesse nele significa que você finalmente superou o Sasuke? – Perguntou Sasame.

Muito devagar e em silencio eu levantei os pés para caso de algumas delas decidir olhar por debaixo da cabine. Eu queria ouvir o que elas tinham a dizer.

-Ah, sim. Embora seja evidente porque ele esta saindo com a zebra.

-A zebra? – Perguntou Sasame.

-Sakura. Metade japonesa, metade italiana. – Riu Kin, com escárnio.

Eu engasguei dentro da cabine.

-Isso foi mesmo uma maldade – Disse Sasame – Você esta com ciúmes porque ela é linda e o Sasuke gosta dela, e não de você.

_Diga a ela ,Sasame_! Pensei. Eu estava tentada a sair dali e quebrar a cara daquela maldita, mas me contive.

- Não, na verdade o Sasuke não gosta dela...Ele só esta fazendo isso pra ser diferente. –Disse Kin – Ele é bom demais para ela e provavelmente quer desafiar os pais. Sair com uma mestiça de classe média é o jeito dele se rebelar. É só uma fase...

Podia sentir a raiva subir e a vontade de bater nela até os movimentos pararem... Grr.

Sasame ficou em silencio por alguns instantes.

-Sabe de uma coisa Kin? Às vezes você consegue ser uma vadia.

-Você diz isso como se fosse uma coisa ruim – Riu Kin.

Ouvi alguém abrir a porta e fechar de novo. Depois ouvi um ruído e um barulho de spray, depois o cheiro de baunilha. Ouvi a porta abrir e fechar de novo e depois tudo ficou em silencio.

Esperei alguns segundos para colocar meus pés no chão, parecia que alguém tinha me dado um soco no estomago. Eu _**não queria**_ ter ouvido aquilo.

* * *

Próximo capitulo uma surpresinha e pra quem gosta de Naruto e Hinata, vai amar.

Reviews são bons, obrigada.


End file.
